


Jolt

by Queronea



Series: the days not lived, with me forever - Inktober 2018 [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's adventures in the Resistance, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inktober but it's promptober instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queronea/pseuds/Queronea
Summary: 30. Jolt: shake up roughly.





	Jolt

Their lovemaking is frantic tonight. It jolts them alive, makes them forget the fear of almost losing each other earlier.

 

Rey whimpers deliciously with Ben’s quick, well-placed thrusts. Fucking Rey is like fighting her. He has to be precise, match her rhythm and be extra bold to make her _beg_. 

 

“Ask nicely, sweetheart, and I’ll let you come.” Even Ben’s husky voice trembles. He loves taking her from behind, how she grasps at the sheets, how her legs shake, willing.

 

“Please! _Ben_.” It’s all Ben needs to go deeper, faster. She’ll reach her peak in seconds, and he’ll follow, always.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://thebattleofchaeronea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
